She should of seen him coming
by lyricsgal007
Summary: Rogue is standing in line for the cure and here comes Remy. He promises he can show her how to control her powers. How? and at what price? Even more important will it be worth it? T may change later. AU X3


Change.

Her white stripe was her most distinguishable feature on her whole self. Yes her name was Rogue. She was standing in the line waiting for the cure. She was here because of a stupid, a stupid cheating. He wasn't like that to her. Bobby wasn't like that to her. He was "special." He was the first person in the institute to welcome her, to accept her. He didn't mind her mutation. She thought he was perfect though she never realised one thing about him. He still flinched when she was near him. He still flinched. Ah wonder if they still accept meh because o' this, she wondered. Will he still accept meh. Will he...

Her thought was interrupted by the guy standing next to her. Another mutants she supposed, red on black was not a "normal" eye colour. Nor was the magenta aura. Immediately as she locked onto his eyes he spoke with the most rich, warm and concerned voice she had ever had the wonder to hear.

"What's a belle femme like y'self doin' in a place like zis?" He inquired, "Y' shouldn't be here. It's not safe for a belle femme like y'."

Immediately she crashed her defences together. Don't tell him anythang she mentally berated herself. He doesn't need t'know anythang. "What's t'yah and like yah can talk. What're yah doin' here?" Good goin' Rogue keep the pressure off y'self. Keep him distracted just like Wolverine taught ya. Wolverine a hail stone hit her. Ah wonder if he'll still accept meh after Ah've done this. He didn't seem t' happy when Ah left. Don't get distracted Rogue this is your decision not his.

"Alright chere don't bite Remy's head off. Remy here t' stop belle femme's like y'self ruining y're lives. Y' should be proud've yer powers. non?" He quirked his eye brows at the last part. "So tell Remy chere what's so bad about yer powers tha' made y' come here?"

She stayed silent. She wondered is she could trust him and she had plenty of reason not to trust people in her life right now. Bobby and kitty being the instigators of her mistrustful stance on people at the moment.

"C'mon chere y' can tell Remy. Remy won't tell anyone he promises. Why's yer mutation so bad?" The stranger kept on asking.

She thought on this. If Ah tell him he will leave meh alone and Ah'll never have to speak to him again and Ah really need someone t' talk t' about Bobby. Ah'm just so confused about him at the moment. What the hell Ah'll tell him. What have Ah got t' lose.

"Well my mutation is sorta complicated. Where do Ah start... Well when Ah touch someone Ah steal their life force, their memories and their personalities. With mutants Ah steal their powers. The powers fade away but the personalities and memories stay up there. The institute where Ah came from called them psyches. The problem is that Ah can't control it. Ah haven't been able to touch someone without hurtin' them for about four years." She said wishing he would just leave her alone. Please just leave meh alone. Ah don't want to have to deal with this any more. Please just leave me alone. She wished. Ah just want to be able to touch someone. Is that so bad.

He thought about this hard. Zat poor femme, imagine not being able t' touch... and she was so belle as well. So magnifique... Still she should not have t' lose her powers. She should be able t' touch and have zem non? All she needs t' do is control zem but how...

"But y' should still be able t' control zem, non? How bout Remy lets y' stay at his t'night. Remy could teach y' how t' handle zem, non? A belle femme like y' deserves t' be powerful et touchable, non?" Remy looked hard at her. Mon Dieu, she was heavenly. With the right curves and that delicous derriere. Dieu he would have her in a minute.

"And how so yah suppose yah do that. The greatest telepath in the world couldn't help meh control mah powers. What makes yah think yah could evah help meh. Huh? How swamp rat?" Rogue looked at him hard in the face. Willing him to make a fool of himself. Yet he stood there as smug as ever with a twinkle in his eye like he knew something that would make her fall for him. Yeah right she thought. As if he could evah seduce meh. Ah don't usually go for swamp rats like him.

"Oh I know chere, I know. Y' see Remy's power is also touch based." While he talked he circled around her gliding his finger slowly down her arm, "Y' see it's all about lettin' go. bringin' down those barriers." His hand was know at her hips. She was paralysed. His hand felt so good. Bobby nevah did this she thought. Her breath was hitched in her throat, "Lettin' yer body do all the thinking for y'..." His hand was now between her legs. He stroked her thigh accidentally brushing an area where no man had gone before. She positively trembled. Rogue keep it togethah. What did Logan tell ye in the danger room. Don't let anyone get the upper hand on ye."

"If y want to see moi again, here is moi address." Rem gave her a peice of paper smelling of cologne and cajun spice. "If y' want moi help then come. If y've gotten the cure then don'. Remy like femmes who appreciate zemselves. And Remy will know if y've gotten it." He bent down and without a seconds warning he kissed her. She tried to retaliate but he pressed harder, firmer into her body. When her powers kicked in he lingered for a moment relishing the feeling until he snapped out of his reverie. "Remy knows what yer powers are like now. Oh and by the way chere yer kiss was magnifique."

He left leaving the smell of Cajun spice and cigarette smoke in his wake.

She looked blankly ahead of her focusing on the point in which he stood. A catalytic storm was swirling around in her mind. There always has to be an eye of a storm. The biggest thought swirling around was a choice. Whether she should go to his apartment and feel that oh so addictive feeling or get the cure but never learn what Remy had to offer. She needed to touch but what use was touch if she would never feel... that again. What about Bobby her conscience said. What about Bobby. Screw mah conscience, she thought, he has nevah made me feel that way before. And he cheated on me first. Yah know what the hell was Ah thinkin' gettin the cure for him. He doesn't even deserve meh. That's it Ah'm off to meet Remy. Ah need to get control of mah life.

So she found the nearest yellow cab and watched the whole world fly by. If this is what someone told Ah would be doin this today Ah'd probably of laughed. This is who Ah am. Ah am Rogue. Rogue's don't let anyone control them. Ah've got to start livin' up to that or who knows what Ah'll become. And if that swamp rat thinks he can get the better of meh then he has got another thing comin'.


End file.
